


Un mejor Holmes

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Hamish, Alternative Mummy Holmes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Fluff, Genetics jibber jabber, Husbands, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día en la vida de John Watson: Doctor en medicina, asistente de detective consultor, inglés, esposo y —por sobre todas las cosas— padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mejor Holmes

 

            —¡NO-QUIERO-BAÑARME!

            El grito del pequeño resonó en todo el departamento, seguido de una decena de pasos sobre las antiguas escaleras de madera del 221b y del ruido sordo de una puerta al ser azotada.

            John cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro antes caminar lentamente desde la cocina hasta el pie de las escaleras. Asomó la cabeza por ellas y habló con voz autoritaria, aquella que había adquirido en su época de militar y que últimamente estaba viéndose cada vez más obligado a utilizar.

            —Hamish, tienes que bañarte. Tuviste clase de manualidades en la escuela y estás todo cubierto de arcilla.

            —¡No quiero! —volvió a gritar el niño, ahora encerrado en su cuarto del piso de arriba.

            —Nunca quieres… —masculló John, más para sí mismo que para su escurridizo hijo de siete años—. Tienes que bañarte y lavarte el cabello. La arcilla se secará y luego tendremos que cortártelo —dijo, esperando que la perspectiva de ir a la peluquería fuera peor que la de bañarse, al menos en la mente del niño.

            —¡No me importa! —gritó Hamish de nuevo, aún con la puerta cerrada.

            —Sabes que tienes que bañarte todos los días. Ven aquí, por favor —pidió el doctor, comenzando a perder la paciencia y maldiciendo la hora en que decidieron que Hamish era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener cerrojo en la puerta de su habitación.

            —¡No tengo! —respondió el chico, claramente decidido a no ceder.

            —No me hagas ir a buscarte, jovencito —advirtió John hacia su hijo. Su paciencia casi al límite.

            —¡El amo no puede obligar a Hamish a hacer nada! ¡Hamish es un elfo libre!

            —Por el amor de dios, Hamish, ya deja de hablar como ese bendito _Dummy_ y ven a lavarte el cabello…

            —Es _Dobby_ , y no me lavaré el cabello.

            —Ven a bañarte.

            —¡No lo haré!

            —¡Ven a bañarte, Hamish!

            —¡NO!

            John tomó aire y decidió usar su última carta. Se aclaró la garganta y soltó un rugido.

            —¡Hamish Gregory Watson Holmes! Baja de tu habitación en este instante o no habrá más Discovery Channel para ti en un mes.

            Silencio.

            Cosas siendo arrastradas de forma rápida por el piso de madera, un par de objetos pesados estrellándose contra el suelo y el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del armario al ser azotada. John sonrió satisfecho y la entrada de la habitación de Hamish se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su pálido retoño envuelto en una gran toalla blanca, con varios juguetes entre los brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

            Hamish tenía el cabello negrísimo, rizado, un poco largo y siempre revuelto a pesar de los esfuerzos de John por peinarlo. Ojos color azul profundo, como el mar cuando refleja el cielo los minutos antes de que comience a amanecer; como los de John. Piel pálida, pómulos marcados, labios en forma de corazón y nariz pequeña y respingada. Un poco bajo para su edad y con un genio de los mil demonios cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Como en ese momento.

            Hacía un mohín pronunciado, de esos que sólo asomaban en su dulce rostro cuando no se quería ir a bañar o cuando lo mandaban a la cama antes de que terminara el documental de turno. Bajó las escaleras con pasos pesados, haciendo crujir la madera y esquivando la mirada de su padre. John lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio, a pesar de la risa que le causaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

            —Así que lo hemos considerado mejor, ¿no? —preguntó el adulto, bastante divertido por la actitud de Hamish ante su evidente derrota.

            —No es justo, papá —se quejó el niño, de camino al baño—. ¡Esto es una maldita extorsión!

            —¿Qué es…? ¡Hamish Watson! —reprendió John, deteniéndose en seco—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

            Hamish le miró a los ojos un instante y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado, claramente apenado por lo que acababa de decir.

            —Padre la usó el otro día —explicó—, cuando lo obligaste a visitar al tío Mycroft a cambio de dejarle ir a atrapar malos con Greg.

            —Hamish…

            —Con _mi padrino_ Greg —corrigió.

            —Así es —aprobó John, recorriendo los pasos que lo separaban del baño e instando a su hijo a entrar en él—. Te he dicho que debes respetar a los mayores, y no llamarlos por su primer nombre es símbolo de respeto, hijo.

            —Pero es mi padrino quién me dice que lo llame Greg, papi. Dice que si lo llamo «padrino» se siente como un maloso. —El niño depositó los juguetes dentro de la bañera que John había comenzado a llenar y se despojó de su toalla, metiéndose él también.

            —Igual debes llamarlo padrino, porque eso es lo que es, ¿está bien? —insistió John, midiendo la temperatura del agua en la bañera y cerrando la llave.

            —Ajá —respondió Hamish, medio entretenido con su barco pirata.

            —Y en cuanto a las frases de tu padre —el niño se volvió para mirarlo y John carraspeó un poco—, preferiría que no las repitieras a menos que sepas lo que significan.

            —Pero padre-

            —Tu padre dice muchas cosas sin pensar, y a veces no mide lo que dice cuando está cerca de ti. No quiero que repitas esa ni ninguna otra frase de tu padre de ahora en adelante, ¿entendido?

            —Sí, papá.

            John sonrió satisfecho, se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a mojar el cabello de Hamish con ayuda de un pequeño tazón de plástico. El niño jugaba con los distintos chismes que había llevado, y parecía haber olvidado por completo el asunto de no querer bañarse. El agua que mojaba su oscura cabellera bajaba hasta la bañera evidenciando la gran cantidad de arcilla presente. «¿Es que acaso se fue de cabeza contra la cubeta de arcilla?»,pensó John.

            Mirar a Hamish era mirar a Sherlock, y a la vez era mirarse a sí mismo. Le parecía increíble que ya hubieran pasado ocho años desde el momento en que ambos habían decidido tener un bebé. Mucho más increíble considerando las circunstancias:

            Sherlock se negaba a adoptar y John se negaba a utilizar una madre sustituta, pues con ese método solo uno de ellos podría ser el padre biológico. Era todo o nada para el doctor, y su esposo, siendo tan listo y decidido cuando se trataba de algo científico —y de John—, de alguna manera logró colarse en cierta investigación clasificada que permitiría colectar ADN de dos personas, inseminar con éste un prototipo de óvulo sintético sin carga genética propia, e implantar dicho óvulo en una madre sustituta para obtener un bebé que sólo tuviera la carga genética de ambos padres y no más.

            El único problema real fue convencer a Mycroft de que les permitiera tener acceso a todo el archivo para poder realizar una prueba piloto, pero gracias a Lestrade y a su _valiosa_ colaboración, el mayor de los Holmes cedió en su determinación de negarles la información. Después de varios intentos fallidos, una de las pruebas de la madre sustituta dio positiva, y nueve meses después el pequeño Hamish descansaba en los brazos de John mientras Sherlock paraba un taxi que los llevara a casa.

            Hamish había resultado ser una mezcla bastante equilibrada de ambos, con la inteligencia y astucia de Sherlock, y con la capacidad de asombro y el carácter de John. Excepto cuando se trataba del baño.

—El niño es un Holmes, sin duda. Pero la ternura en sus ojos es tuya, John. _—_ Había dicho Mycroft alguna vez, haciendo sonreír a John por tan amable declaración, sobre todo viniendo de su cuñado.

            Si bien el doctor sabía que físicamente su hijo era mucho más parecido a Sherlock que a él, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus orejas, la forma de sus manos y su candidez eran todas producto de su carga genética, y él se sentía más que complacido de poder reconocer en su hijo una parte de él mismo.

            Luego de un buen rato remojando la rebelde melena, John tomó una cantidad considerable de shampoo en sus manos y comenzó a frotarla en la cabeza de su hijo, obteniendo una espuma bastante más oscura de lo normal. Hamish bufó y John sonrió. No entendía por qué a su hijo no le gustaba lavarse el cabello. «Ha de ser genético» _,_ pensaba a menudo. Instantes después, el niño soltó los juguetes, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, como siempre hacía cuando su padre intentaba lavarle el cabello.

            —No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto —comentó John, frotando enérgicamente para eliminar los restos de suciedad.

            —Porque cuando está limpio se esponja, papá. Y luego parece que tuviera un _maine coon_ en la cabeza todo el rato —se quejó el pequeño.

            —¿Un qué?

            —Un maine coon. Es un gatote peludo. Lo vi en un documental de Animal Planet.

            —Te he dicho que podemos cortarlo, si quieres. Así no parecería que llevas un _gatote_ en la cabeza todo el tiempo. —«Y dejarías de hacer guerra para bañarte.»

            —Nahh. Me gusta largo. Y así me parezco más a padre. La tía Molly dice que soy su vivo retrato, aunque no sé qué signifique retrato, pero ella me dijo que es algo así como que nos parecemos mucho… —dijo el niño, sonriendo.

            —A tu padre tampoco le gusta lavarse el cabello —comentó John, lavando los restos de espuma del cabello de Hamish y volviendo a aplicar shampoo—. Pero igual lo hace, porque sabe que debe hacerlo. —Hamish soltó una risotada aguda y John rió con él, contagiado.

            —Padre siempre se queja cuando papá lo manda a lavarse el cabello —recordó entre risas.

            —Sí, pero lo hace de todas maneras. No se encierra en su habitación como cierto niñito que yo conozco. —«Aunque si pudiera…»

 _—_ Eso es porque padre te hace caso aunque no quiera.

            —Ajá —confirmó John, volviendo a aplicar agua para lavar la espuma, que ahora había salido mucho más limpia—. Él me hace caso y se lava el cabello.

            —Porque papá siempre tiene la razón —canturreó Hamish, volviendo a echar mano de uno de sus barcos y comenzando a jugar con él.

            —Pues sí —convino John—. Papá siempre tiene la razón y tu padre lo sabe muy bien.

            —¿Y entonces por qué le haces caso a padre cuando se trata de algún caso con Gre… —El niño miró a su papá un instante antes de continuar—…con mi padrino? —dijo al final.

            —Porque tu padre es muy bueno en su trabajo. El mejor, de hecho.

            —¿Así que padre siempre tiene la razón cuando hay que atrapar a los malos?

            —Sí.

            —Y tú tienes la razón cuando hay que lavarse el cabello y comer a nuestras horas.

            —Exactamente.

            —Entonces… ¿quién tiene razón cuando jugamos al Cluedo?

            Hamish le miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y John no pudo evitar sonreírle. Bajó la voz y se agachó un poco, acercándose al pequeño en un gesto de complicidad.

            —No se lo digas a tu padre, pero cuando jugamos al Cluedo, tú y yo siempre tenemos la razón. —Hamish rió complacido y John se levantó del suelo para buscar su toalla y sacarlo de la bañera.

***

            Había tomado una hora entera y varios capítulos del _Prisionero de Azkaban_ , pero Hamish por fin se había quedado dormido. John lo observó dormir por varios minutos más antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. Lo cubrió mejor y le dio un beso en la frente para luego girarse hacia la salida, descubriendo en ese instante que no se encontraba solo con el pequeño: apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo ligeramente y con expresión cansada, se encontraba Sherlock.

            John sonrió y se acercó a su esposo, lo besó en los labios y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Bajaron las escaleras de forma silenciosa y se dirigieron a la cocina por un poco de té.

            —¿Te dio muchos problemas? —preguntó Sherlock, mientras John ponía a hervir el agua.

            —No muchos —respondió éste, buscando té en el estante—. Sólo que, como es usual, no quería bañarse al llegar de la escuela.

            —Bañarse es aburrido.

            —Sherlock… —le reprendió John, frunciendo el ceño—. Y luego me pregunto a quién salió el niño —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su esposo.

            —¿Cómo dices?

            —No es importante —desestimó con un ademán—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Hamish quería que nos acompañaras a leer _Harry Potter._

            —Y yo quería estar aquí —aseguró Sherlock—, pero ya sabes que las reuniones con esa mujer infernal siempre se extienden más de la cuenta. De haberme podido zafar antes, lo habría hecho, pero Mycroft es un dolor en el trasero cuando se trata de _ella_.

            —Esa «mujer infernal» es tu madre. Y no deberías hablar así de ella, Hamish podría oírte —increpó John, sirviendo té en dos tazas de fina porcelana blanca y llevando la bandeja hasta la sala, seguido por Sherlock.

            —Hamish está dormido, John, y mi madre se ganó ese apodo con creces por tenerme toda la tarde en su sala discutiendo temas aburridos y sin ningún fin productivo.

            —¿Qué quería? —quiso saber John, sentándose en su sillón mientras su esposo tomaba asiento frente a él.

            —Cosas que no pienso concederle —declaró, tomando una taza.

            —¿Qué cosas? —insistió el doctor. Sherlock suspiró.

            —Quiere dar una fiesta para «presentar a Hamish en sociedad» —dijo con una mueca, sorbiendo un poco de té—. También quería presentarme al director del _honorable_ internado donde Mycroft y yo pasamos más de la mitad de nuestra infancia. Como si a ti y a mí nos interesara en absoluto enviar lejos a Hamish. Ah, y exige que Hamish pase un par de semanas con ella en las vacaciones. Dice que nuestro hijo necesita _aprender_ a ser un Holmes.

            —¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —cuestionó el doctor. Por la cara de Sherlock, dudaba que el detective hubiese sido demasiado condescendiente con su madre.

            —Le dije que en cuanto Mycroft dé a luz al bebé que a juzgar por sus kilos de más obviamente está esperando, puede hacer con él lo que le venga en gana. Pero que sobre mi hijo no pone sus garras. —John sonrió ampliamente ante la mueca altanera de su esposo

            —¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber Sherlock.

            —De lo mucho que se parecen Hamish y tú —respondió John, sorbiendo un poco de té.

            —¿Ah, sí?

            —Sí. Hoy hizo exactamente ese mismo gesto cuando le dije que tal vez era hora de regalar algunos de sus antiguos juguetes.

            —¿Gesto? ¿Cuál gesto?

            —Esa mirada, la de «ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar». —Sherlock contuvo una sonrisa.

            —Quizás sea porque aporté la mitad de sus genes —propuso el detective.

            —Quizás —aceptó John, mirando a su esposo y aún sonriendo.

            —Lo bueno es que el chico sacó tu carácter. No me imagino qué sería de ti ahora si hubieras tenido que lidiar con dos Holmes de pura sangre.

            —Los habría amado de igual manera —respondió John con convicción, mientras Sherlock apuraba lo último de su té—. Aunque no puedes negar que mis genes hicieron que los tuyos se transformaran a una mejor versión.

            —Tú siempre eres capaz de sacar la mejor versión de un Holmes, John —confirmó Sherlock, haciendo que John se sonrojara un poco ante el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero le encantaba recibirlos cuando ocurrían.

            —Gracias —agradeció, tendiéndole una mano y recibiendo como respuesta la mano del otro—. Y por cierto, hablando de mejores versiones… ¿Será posible que intentes usar una «mejor versión» de tu vocabulario cuando Hamish esté cerca? Hoy, cuando intenté amenazarlo con quitarle Discovery Channel si no se metía a bañar, me dijo que eso era una «maldita extorsión». ¿Puedes creerlo?

            Sherlock carraspeó sonoramente y se soltó del agarre de John, levantándose del sofá y tomando ambas tazas para llevarlas a la cocina, mientras John continuaba hablando:

            —¿Sabes dónde pudo haber oído algo así? —preguntó el doctor, con cierto tono sarcástico.

            —John, creo que ya es muy tarde. Deberíamos dormir un poco.

            —Sherlock… —John se levantó y siguió a su esposo con la mirada, mientras éste se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina.

            —Ha sido un día agotador y ya quiero descansar.

            —¿Quieres decir que no sabes?

            —Quiero decir que ya quiero irme a dormir.

            John rodeó la cocina y alcanzó a su esposo antes de que pudiera escaparse hasta el dormitorio que compartían. Lo interceptó y le miró con semblante serio.

            —¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? Hamish está creciendo, y sabrá dios por qué, tiene la bendita manía de querer parecerse a ti. Y eso incluye repetir todo lo que tú dices. —Sherlock iba a replicar, pero John volvió a hablar—. ¿Por favor?

            Derrotado, Sherlock asintió, haciendo que John sonriera satisfecho.

            —¿Podemos dormir ahora? Realmente quiero descansar. Ha sido un día largo y nada me apetece más que recostarme contigo y dejar que al fin se acabe. —John asintió y tomó la mano de su esposo mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

            El hecho de que Sherlock Holmes, quién generalmente era frío y calculador, le dijera tan abiertamente que no había otra cosa en el mundo que quisiera hacer más que recostarse junto a él luego de un terrible día, hacía de John el hombre más feliz que hubiera existido en la tierra. Y por qué no decirlo, le quitaba las ganas de seguir peleando acerca de sus malas maneras frente a su pequeño. Ya luego se aseguraría de que el detective cumpliera su promesa.

            —Aunque —comenzó a decir Sherlock, ya en la habitación y casi listos para dormir— debes aceptar que el niño tiene la razón. Amenazarlo para hacer que se bañara _fue_ una maldita extorsión.

            —Sherlock, ya te perdoné, no empieces.

            —Yo solo decía.

            John sonrió ante la fingida inocencia de su esposo y se metió bajo el cobertor, seguido por el otro hombre. Sherlock apagó la lámpara de la mesita y, como cada noche de los últimos nueve años, se abrazó a la espalda de John para aspirar el aroma de su cabello antes de caer profundamente dormido.

            Quizás la vida de John no era la más perfecta ni la más normal, pero allí, abrazado al amor de su vida, con su hijo durmiendo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, siendo feliz y amado, y teniendo a quién amar, no había nadie con quien John quisiera cambiar de lugar.

**Fin~**


End file.
